Final Fantasy
by RuneOmegaFlare
Summary: Things that went wrong behind one of Final Fantasies best instalments! Chapter one: Butz and the earth crystal, X-Death and his mirror, Galuf gets drunk!


Final Fantasy VI  
  
Out takes  
  
Legal Stuff: I don't own or am affiliated with Sony. THIS THINGS JUST A JOKE! DON'T TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!  
  
Hey there! This is my first FanFic so keep that in mind when reading okay? I'll add more later but for now enjoy!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Earth Crystal: Making fun of Butz line at this crucial moment…  
  
X-Deaths Mirror: Lots go wrong with X-Deaths mirror…  
  
Lugmor Whiskey: Galuf has a little too much…  
  
Scene: Earth Crystal Explodes!  
  
1 Take One  
  
(Reina and Faris are around King Tycoon. Galuf is with Krile. Butz runs to the Earth Crystal just before it explodes…)  
  
Butz: Oh crap!  
  
Director: Cut!  
  
Butz: Huh?  
  
Director: There's not enough passion in that "Oh crap!" Feel the "Oh crap"! Be the "Oh crap"!  
  
Butz: What?  
  
Director: If that last crystal goes down, then your world is doomed! Now say what you feel when your worst nightmare comes true!  
  
Butz: …Oh crap?  
  
Director: Yes. TAKE TWO!  
  
Take two  
  
Butz: Oh crap!  
  
Director: CUT! What's the matter Butz?  
  
Butz: Eh, is "oh crap" the best response to the end of the world?  
  
Director: hmm… got it!  
  
(Signals someone to step forward from backstage)  
  
Director: Let me introduce a new writer his name is Bob Shakespeare.  
  
Butz: Uh oh…  
  
Take three  
  
Butz: By my troth! Tis the death of life as thine eyes sees it! All that behold its glory will be cast into forever darkness, billowing in the emptiness of thoust own heart…  
  
Director: Hmm… this? (Raises Right hand) or "oh crap"? (Raises left hand) This? "Oh Crap"? Th-  
  
Cameraman: He's not done yet…  
  
Butz: … In much turmoil, such as a duck's butt sliding on the butt of another duck into the pit of utter dispair! [Huff Puff] And thoust fate is…  
  
Director: "Oh crap" it is!  
  
Scene: Mirror Mirror…  
  
Take One  
  
(Reina, Faris, and Butz are in the dungeon of X-deaths castle. To reflect their image into the sky and threaten Galuf he asks for a mirror)  
  
X-Death: Bring the mirror!  
  
(A monster enters dragging a mirror)  
  
(Bat signal shows up in the sky)  
  
Faris: D'garr saw that comin' a mile away I did.  
  
Take Two  
  
X-Death: Bring the mirror!  
  
(Mirror brought in)  
  
Mirror: Cinderella is the fairest of them all!  
  
X-Death:…  
  
Director: Fire that guy.  
  
Take three  
  
X-Death: Bring the mirror!  
  
(A different monster brings a mirror)  
  
(Reflection of Reina, Butz, Faris, and X-Death appears in sky)  
  
X-Death: Galuf!  
  
Galuf: (At Big Bridge) Reina, Faris, Butz!  
  
X-Death: If you want to see them again…  
  
(Stagehand enters reflection, looks around, sees what's going on, and runs out of reflection)  
  
Director: GRAHHH! CUT!  
  
Take Four  
  
X-Death: If you want to see them again… You must give me…  
  
(Reflection zooms in on X-Deaths face)  
  
ONE HUNDRED BILLION DOLLARS.  
  
Director: (slaps forehead)  
  
X-Death: Couldn't resist…  
  
Scene: Lugmor Whiskey!  
  
Take One  
  
(Galuf is sitting in a bar late at night. He takes a swig of whiskey)  
  
Galuf: Ah, Lugmor whiskey cuts a line right down your throat!  
  
(Butz enters)  
  
Butz: …  
  
Galuf: What's the matter?  
  
Butz: … line?  
  
Director: ARG! CUT!  
  
Take Two  
  
(Galuf takes a swig)  
  
Galuf: Ah Lugmor whiskey cuts a line right down your throat.  
  
(Butz enters)  
  
Butz: …  
  
Galuf: Whats the mater?  
  
Butz: Cant sleeppparghufuga DARN!  
  
Take Six  
  
(Galuf takes a swig)  
  
Galuf: [hiccup] Eh, Lumor whiskey cut a line right down your throat!  
  
(Butz enters)  
  
Butz: Woah!  
  
(Butz trips on loose floorboard)  
  
Director: (slaps forehead) Cut.  
  
Take Twenty- four  
  
(Galuf takes a swig)  
  
Galuf: W-W-W-W-W-H-H-H-I-I-I-I-I-S-S-S-K-K-K-K-E-E-E-E-E-Y-Y-Y-Y!  
  
Director: Huh?  
  
Take Thirty-seven  
  
(Galuf takes a swig and passes out)  
  
Galuf: Mmmm… good….  
  
Director: right… we use water from here on out.  
  
Okay that's it for now. Tune in next time! Same time, same channel!  
  
Rune Omega Flare 


End file.
